Lost Princess
by castlefanatic
Summary: Just something i wrote about a girl not knowing her true identity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Lost Princess

Chapter 1

The people crowded around to hear the news of the newborn princess and they were overpowered with joy until they heard the news that the princess had gone missing. The princess didn't even have a name yet as its mother had left it on the streets earlier that day. The mom left it there because the dad was evil and would probably harm her. While two nights later a peasant woman by the name of Jessica found her and though it would be hard for her she took the baby in. A few months later, the baby who was named Emily, was a peaceful, quiet baby while the whole days went by.

At the castle, the king was enraged at his wife for hiding the baby who he had not seen yet. He was so mad that he was looking for Emily through relative's houses of his wife but he never found Emily. Then he was tired of looking and decided to give up for a while.

Jessica decided that the baby was improving so much to the house, which was mostly a one-bedroom apartment in an old attic, which is mostly what she could afford. The apartment had very few pieces of furniture in it, and though she was not married or anything they thought Emily was her child little did they know that it was the king and queen's child instead of hers.

Emily was a one year old the day that Jessica found out who she really was and it dawned on her that she pretty much looked like the queen, by having her eyes and everything, she knew the right thing would be to give her back but she reasoned that Emily was hidden for some apparent reason and whatever it was she would not give her up. She further guessed it was because the king didn't want a child that much because he thought they were probably a nuisance, which made her feel pretty sorry for the girl inside of her heart because if that child was returned she could get beaten pretty badly.

Emily was mostly sleeping in the apartment, which for that she could help to smile every time she saw her sound asleep. Jessica could not help but sigh as she saw her old time friend Jane come over. Jane absolutely loved Emily and so did her children, Emma and Eric. Emma was four and Eric was two, John, Jane's husband, liked seeing Emily whenever the family would go visit Jessica. Jane went over to tell Jessica that the king was not furious anymore about the child. Jessica would not give Emily up to the king so she could be neglected she decided that when she found out who Emily was that she would give her all the love she needs, which probably would not happen if she gave her up to her real parents.

By the time Emily was two years old she started playing with Emma and Eric and the other neighborhood children. Emily was really close to Emma and Annie, who was another neighborhood child. Annie was at least the same age as Emily and knew her for about three months.

The neighborhood children passed the time by playing with anything they can come up with but the neighborhood was poor so they did not have so many toys to play with. They would play in the rivers with splash battles when they reached the age of four, which was fun.

When Emily reached the age of four, she heard news of the queen being pregnant again. Emily also found out that four years ago the queen gave birth to a girl and the girl disappeared, she had no idea however, that she was a princess by blood. Emily actually thought that the girl had died four years ago; either that or she was kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Lost Princess

Chapter 1

The people crowded around to hear the news of the newborn princess and they were overpowered with joy until they heard the news that the princess had gone missing. The princess didn't even have a name yet as its mother had left it on the streets earlier that day. The mom left it there because the dad was evil and would probably harm her. While two nights later a peasant woman by the name of Jessica found her and though it would be hard for her she took the baby in. A few months later, the baby who was named Emily, was a peaceful, quiet baby while the whole days went by.

At the castle, the king was enraged at his wife for hiding the baby who he had not seen yet. He was so mad that he was looking for Emily through relative's houses of his wife but he never found Emily. Then he was tired of looking and decided to give up for a while.

Jessica decided that the baby was improving so much to the house, which was mostly a one-bedroom apartment in an old attic, which is mostly what she could afford. The apartment had very few pieces of furniture in it, and though she was not married or anything they thought Emily was her child little did they know that it was the king and queen's child instead of hers.

Emily was a one year old the day that Jessica found out who she really was and it dawned on her that she pretty much looked like the queen, by having her eyes and everything, she knew the right thing would be to give her back but she reasoned that Emily was hidden for some apparent reason and whatever it was she would not give her up. She further guessed it was because the king didn't want a child that much because he thought they were probably a nuisance, which made her feel pretty sorry for the girl inside of her heart because if that child was returned she could get beaten pretty badly.

Emily was mostly sleeping in the apartment, which for that she could help to smile every time she saw her sound asleep. Jessica could not help but sigh as she saw her old time friend Jane come over. Jane absolutely loved Emily and so did her children, Emma and Eric. Emma was four and Eric was two, John, Jane's husband, liked seeing Emily whenever the family would go visit Jessica. Jane went over to tell Jessica that the king was not furious anymore about the child. Jessica would not give Emily up to the king so she could be neglected she decided that when she found out who Emily was that she would give her all the love she needs, which probably would not happen if she gave her up to her real parents.

By the time Emily was two years old she started playing with Emma and Eric and the other neighborhood children. Emily was really close to Emma and Annie, who was another neighborhood child. Annie was at least the same age as Emily and knew her for about three months.

The neighborhood children passed the time by playing with anything they can come up with but the neighborhood was poor so they did not have so many toys to play with. They would play in the rivers with splash battles when they reached the age of four, which was fun.

When Emily reached the age of four, she heard news of the queen being pregnant again. Emily also found out that four years ago the queen gave birth to a girl and the girl disappeared, she had no idea however, that she was a princess by blood. Emily actually thought that the girl had died four years ago; either that or she was kidnapped.


End file.
